NPCs of Note
Shannah Squires.jpg|thumb|199px|right]]:This section will include Important NPCs from the game world that don't particularly fall into the catagory of Allies or enemies. This will include government officials, media and entertainment figures, and others who are either non-superpowered or who play a very small role in the campaign GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS President of the United States - Peter Ross President Ross first served as Vice President under Lex Luthor’s administration.' '''He served the remaining six month’s of Luthor’s term and the was re-elected to office twice. He’s currently in the third year of his final term and will be replaced in the November 2012 election. '''Vice President of the United States - Samuel Rickman' Samuel Rickman was the Secretary of State under Lex Luthor’s administration and became Ross’s running mate when he ran for his first term. Rickman has retained his anti-superhero stance. He doesn't hate superheroes, he just believes that mankind must be able to handle it's own affairs without the help of superhumans. He is a proponent of Superhuman Registration, and is up for nomination for the Republican Party. New York City Mayor - Albert Santino The Mayor of New York City is quickly becoming a fan of Liberty Prime. Already the team has managed to save the city from the Weather Wizard's Ransom scheme and the attacks of several different supervillains. Detective Second Grade Alexandra (Alex) Simmons Alex is the partner of Detective Armitage (Lux) as a part of the NYPD Homicide division. Recently she has become more and more suspicious that her partner is a member of the Liberty Prime Superhero team, though she doesn't have all the facts. THE MEDIA Snapper Carr Snapper Carr is the WNN News Anchor. A world wide celebrity and former mascot of the Justice League of America. Snapper turned his fame into a budding news career, landing interviews with several well known superheroes and even a few villains. Joanna Cooper The lovely Joanna Cooper is a fair but stubborn reporter who is willing to put her life and career on the line to get a good story. She's interested in learning more and more about the Liberty Prime team. She's also caught the eye of .......... a movie star and stuntman who lives in Manhattan. Eddie "Mad Man" Walker Joanna Cooper's fearless camera man. Eddie has captured footage of everything from gun fights to all out brawls between superbeings. He's been quoted saying that he feels immortal behind the lense. Garrison Grimes A rather underhanded and sleezy reporter, known for putting a creative spin on his stories in order to gain readers. He has recently gained some local fame after being knocked down by the Kryptonian hero Mercury. He has recently published a series of scathing editorials about the Liberty Prime team attempting to tarnish their growing reputation among New Yorkers. Vic Sage Vic Sage is an investigative news reporter who recently moved to New York from Hub City. His startling expose's on the New York City Underworld have already gained him attention from both his peers and the city's various crime families. CELEBRITIES Shanna Squires A fast rising and incredibly popular pop singer who recently arrived in New York to promote her new album with a concert and album signing. Just days before her trip to New York Ms Squires bodyguard and one of her dancers announced that they were getting married and asked to be given a leave of absense. Happy for the members of her professional family, she gave them the time off and a large cash gift. However this left her without a bodyguard for the New York City leg of the tour. Fortunately her manager had a contact by the name of Mac, and Mac knew the perfect guy for the job, Travis Knight's bodyguard Dante (aka Mercury). Shanna is very down to earth and friendly, not letting her fame get to her and make her snobbish. She is fond of children and donates time and money to various charities including Make A Wish and Greenpeace.